In Loving Memory
by xXtragic-affairXx
Summary: It was a regular night then things changed for Lilo and Nani. Heres what i think happened.
1. Meanig Of Ohana

Lilo and Nani's mom was sitting on the hamock when 16 year old Nani and 5 year old Lilo came running up and jumping in the hamock with her.

"Look mom i'm almost done with my doll!"said Lilo holding up scrump.

"Its getting really good Lilo." her mom said.

Their mom held two flowers in her hands, Nani placed her hands on the flower in her mothers left hand an Lilo placed hers in her mothers right hand. Their mom began singing.

_"Aloha oe, aloha oe...i fond embrace e kona oe untill we meet again_" Their mother held up their hands and

the flowers blew away.

All three girls watched them float away untill their father started calling them.

"Hey dinners done"he yelled from the kitchen window.

Nani jumped up and grabbed Lilo and they ran into the house. Their mother got off slowely and she gazed around her house she loved it there it brought back loads of memorys. As she started walking towards the house a large duck was waddiling on the steps and  
following it was about six more baby ducklings. The mother stopped and watched them waddle away. As she walked in the  
house Lilo and Nani were already digging in to their dinner.

Their father was sitting on the couch talking on the phone. he sounded worried.Their mother walked nto the livingroom.

"Is everything all right?"she asked.

"No theres a huge fire downtown and we have to go immeadietly". He said getting up.

Lilo and Nani's mom and dad were a nurse and a firefighter.

"Nani, make sure Lilo takes a bath and gets to bed early for hula class tomorrow" Their father said grabbing his boots and started walking out the door with there mom.

"Wait dad, can you tell me what ohana means before you go"said Lilo running up to him.

"My angel Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten, rember that and you will always know that we'll never leave you no matter what"he said hugging Lilo.

He kissed her on the forhead, then so did her mother. They also kissed Nani.Then they left thru the door for the final time.

* * *

**(A:N well this is a cliffie i guess all Lilo and Stitch fans knows whats coming up R&R plz)**


	2. Rain drops and Hospital visits

Nani and Lilo were in the living room. Nani was watching Tv while Lilo was fixing up her dolls.

"Nani this 1 mom made with me and this 1 i made all by myself this is scrump and this is scrumps

mommy"said Lilo holding the dolls up to Nanis face.

"Lilo move I cant see" complained Nani. Then the Phone rang. Nani got up and picked up the phone. Lilo looked out the window it had been raining since her parents had left the house/

"Hello?"

"Nani, this is Ms.Hasigawa, there was an accident and youre mother and father are at the hospital and the doctor would like to talk to you" (sry if misspelled)

Nani began thinking of the worst possible things that could have happened but the worst she thought of was death.

"Hello Nani im youre parents are in critical condition and arent expected to...well why dont you just come down real fast Ms. Hasigawa is going to pick you up".

Nani had hanged up the phone and sank to the floor she felt like she couldnt breath. Tears rolled down her face.

"Nani...?"said Lilo walking towards her. Nani jumped up and began calling David.

"Lilo davids going to watch you a while case i hav to go somewhere real fast." After 10 minutes of waiting for David.

Ms.Hasigawa drove up her eyes stained with tears and tissues were scattered around her cars floor. Nani jumped in her car.

"Be good for David" yelled Nani as she drive off. "David where is Nani going ?" she asked. David just looked at her and said.

"Somewhere hey lets go inside and watch a movie"said David leading her in the house away from the pouring rain.

...(at the hospital)...

Nani was sitting in a chair and cried while Ms.Hasagawa fixed

Nanis hair. Then the doctor came in.

"Nani...im so sorry"

* * *

**(A:N) sad i wil try and finish the last chapter but i doubt it today.**


End file.
